Eternal Sunshine
by Scarlett Wren
Summary: DG WIP. A wartime!dracoginny fic. Draco has cast Ginny aside, for her own protection, but as his father's behavior worsens and he is witness to horrible tortures, he finds he cannot live without her.


**Disclaimer**: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Rating**: R for extreme angst, character abuse/torture in later chapters.

**Author's Note:** I suppose this could be considered a song fic. There are lyrics embedded here from Maroon 5's 'Sweetest Goodbye'. I claim no rights to that song.

Eternal Sunshine--, by Wren Skywalker

Chapter 1: Promises--

Draco sat on his bed at Malfoy Manor, trying to block the screams of tortured prisoners from his ears. He was biding his time, he knew, until she was one of them, until she was thrown into a cell in the dungeon and beaten like the others. His father would do it to make him stronger, that much he knew. But stronger it would not make him, for he couldn't bear watching her hurt for even a moment.

_Where you are seems to be _

_As far as an eternity_

As he looked down at the mark on his arm, he wondered not for the first time what it was all for, why he'd done it. He hadn't really been thinking when they'd seared the mark onto his skin, he'd just gone along with it, been swept up by it all. And now his choices, his stupid thoughtless decisions, would hurt her, and it would be all his fault.

_Outstretched arms open hearts_

_And if it never ends then when do we start?_

But she'd never tell him that; she was too good to do that to him. You couldn't help it, she'd tell him, you didn't know. But the horrific part, the part that ate a piece of him three times a day, was that he did know, he had known. Not on the surface, maybe, but somehow he'd always known. Now he just wanted to hear her voice, he wanted her to scream at him, tell him how stupid he was, how much he was hurting her. He wanted her to slap him, anything so he could feel her touch again. But she'd never do that; if she was brought here she'd just retreat into herself, quietly bringing him to madness.

_I'll never leave you behind_

_Or treat you unkind_

_I know you understand_

_And with a tear in my eye_

_Give me the sweetest goodbye_

_That I ever did receive_

If, that is, he ever saw her again. He hadn't seen her in almost six months; when she was in danger of being captured, he'd forced her away from him, and deliberately cut off all contact from her. He thought she would be safer that way, but now he knew he just wanted her with him, wanted to touch her and sooth her and protect her.

Every night he was haunted by her, visions of their last night together creeping back into his mind's eye. Her eyes, brown and sparkling, her skin, smooth as silk, her voice screaming his name, all of these things he wanted so badly. He almost wanted her to be captured, because then he would bring her to his room every night and love her, and be loved by her, like it used to be.

_Pushing forward and arching back_

_Bring me closer to heart attack_

_Say goodbye and fly away_

_When you come back_

_I have some things to say_

He decided he would go to his father and ask him to go get her, beg him if he had to. He would even tell his father where Potter was, something he'd promised Ginny he'd never do, but he would do it to keep her with him. She'd understand, she'd know he did because he loved her, wouldn't she? She had to.

_How does it feel to know you never have to be alone_

_When you get home_

_There must be someplace here that only you and I could go_

_So I can show you how I…_

"Here," Lucius spat, throwing a limp body at his feet. "Never ask me to do this again!" He slammed the heavy door shut; the sound echoed through the entire manor. Draco slipped off his bed and sank to the floor beside her, lifting her into his lap with shaking hands.

"Ginny," he breathed over and over again, "Ginny, I never thought…" But he couldn't finish his sentence; words choked in his throat. She gave a little shudder and opened her eyes, looking up at him weakly, registering the sound of his voice. And then she smiled at him. True, it was as weak as she was and barely there, but a smile nonetheless. He could have floated away.

"I thought… I thought you didn't want me anymore," she whispered. He hardly heard the words she spoke, so focused was he on the mere sound of her voice. Running a hand absently along her jaw line, he shook his head, as though disbelieving.

"I did it for you, Ginny. I did it so you would be safe. But I was wrong; you're safer with me, where I can watch out for you." She was still shaking, and he didn't understand what was wrong, but he wanted her to stop.

"Will you take care of me?" she asked in a strained voice. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course I will," he whispered gently, kissing her with a hunger he finally diminished. She returned his kiss, but still she shook with weakness. Was she sick? She needn't be sick; she was with him now, and he would take care of her, just as he'd promised. And whatever happened to her in the past didn't matter, because he would heal all of her wounds and quell her pain. Just as he had promised.


End file.
